Stealing the Sky
by Invisiblegirl3
Summary: Birthdays, like great heists, are best pulled off with your crew by your side. This one is no exception. Disclaimer: The Heist Society Books were written by the fabulous Ally Carter, not me.


**A/N: This is for the magnificently incredible BlueViolets87, writer extraordinaire. All of you absolutely need to check this girl out, because you have not seen art until you have read at least one of her stories. She writes all sorts of awesome stuff, from Warriors to Harry Potter, Victorious to the Lizzie Bennett Diaries. I mean really, how could you resist?**

Night stole its way over the city of Madrid, tiptoeing its way across the sky as the locals below paid no attention, too distracted by the bustle of their lives to care about the daily con happening right above them. Only the girl with the long legs and the perhaps too short skirt, sipping some champagne she`d swiped on her hotel balcony, seemed to notice. She didn`t mind though; like all good thieves, Gabrielle appreciated a good con, and this was perhaps her favorite. To convince take something as precious as the sun away from the world, no matter how temporary, and pull it off constantly without complaints, now that was skill.

Of course, there were other scams at work that night -there always were, as she well knew- but none had as much flair.

On the glass ledge, her phone vibrated dangerously, so she exchanged it for the champagne. Two missed calls from Anton, he could wait. Nothing from Kat, but…lovely, a message from Simon.

_Sorry I can`t be there for your special day, things are getting a little toasty around here. Hamish sends his love, and a new vase._

It was about time. Gabrielle didn`t hesitate before replying.

_That`s alright, I might see something on the east end instead. Oh, tell him it better not be plastic. _

Inside, everything was pristine and in place, a museum-quality display. Gabrielle was drawn again to the delicate ruby necklace, which used to be in the possession of a Dutch heiress until quite recently, when it caught the eye of Gabrielle's mother. According to Irina, the present was much more fun to steal than the Vermeer she`d made it her business to acquire last month. Besides that, there was the flowers from Nick (not to mention greenhouse from her rotating cast of suitors), the promise of something back in Eddie`s kitchen, a yet to be unwrapped bag from Simon, Uncle Bobby`s Degas that was pending arrival (as soon as the legal smoke cleared), the large box in the corner from the Bagshaws, and the use of Hale`s credit card (which he really should have known better than to give, even for the day).

Unfortunately Gabrielle knew, as every good thief did, that there was no point in getting attached to material objects. Anything could be bought, stole, or ditched in a heartbeat. It was the people that mattered. Tragically enough, that was the one thing that she, the girl who had everything, was missing.

The tragically empty hotel room didn`t even creak as she slipped back outside, reclaiming her position on the ledge. Her champagne flute teetered as if it was the one in three inch heels, and Gabrielle finally took pity on it and rescued it from the railing.

Sirens began to go off from the east, fantastic fire lighting up the night. All of the colors and lights of Spain seemed to be dancing and glittering extra bright tonight, just for Gabrielle. After all, a birthday only comes once a year.

Maybe Kat had forgotten.

No, that wouldn`t make sense. Kat, despite her lack of competence and occasional confusion in other areas, always had birthdays and anniversaries memorized down to the hour. She knew. So why hadn`t she come, or at least sent a note?

They had their differences, but Gabrielle always though her little cousin had cared more than this.

The sirens had died down. Wind bit at her long, bare legs, but Gabrielle held strong, unwavering at her lonesome post.

Her phone buzzed again, and for the briefest moment she wondered if one of them had been caught...but no, it was just Simon again. This time, she didn`t bother to reply, instead choosing to swirl her drink in a melancholy fashion, and wonder what people below would think if she allowed some to spill down. Eyes closed, Gabrielle told herself it didn`t matter. Kat cared; she just showed it in small ways. Birthdays, though, used to be sacred.

Something had changed in the moments Gabrielle had let her guard down; the lights on the balcony had gone out, as had the ones in the room behind her. Trying the large glass doors made her panic increase… they were locked from the inside. She was trapped.

In an instant, Gabrielle had her switchblade-like nail file in hand, and was crouched down, picking the lock. Due a slight tremor in her hands, this was not an easy task. Finally, the lock opened with a pop, just at something-rather, someone- landed on the balcony behind her.

"Hey, Gabs. Miss me?"

Kat smirked, obviously having caught her cousin off guard, and held out a gloved hand.

"Kitty Kat, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Pulling herself up to full height, Gabrielle smoothed her skirt and took the outstretched hand of her cousin. Being careful not to get caught in Kat`s repelling gear, she held on tight as her cousin tugged the rope, sending them shooting up into the night.

"How could I forget?"

The girls had reached their destination, and vaulted carefully onto the roof. It was desolately beautiful, an even better view than from Gabrielle's balcony. Kat led her older cousin over to the other side of the roof, and typed a line into her phone. "Happy birthday."

In that moment, every light in the city vanished, as if they had been blown out like birthday candles. After a brief pause, some started to flick back on, gradually lighting up in a pattern only seen if you happened to be standing on top of just the right building. Which they were.

Gasping, Gabrielle realized what the lights were doing. They were spelling out her name.

There it was, all nine letters in exponential splendor only heard of in songs and dreams.

As the first stars began to emerge above, there was nothing Gabrielle could think to wish for.

"Thank you." She managed to whisper. So this was what the boys had been working on all day. Kat grinned, and Gabrielle pulled her into a hug.

"So, are we going downstairs or what?" Kat asked slyly. "The party will start with or without you."

"I am the party." Gabrielle announced, leading the way back to the cables that had pulled them up. "Who exactly is sneaking into my room right now?"

"Everyone."

Gabrielle beamed. Her family, though not necessarily all blood related, was what Gabrielle loved most about birthdays. The Degas, necklace, and her name in lights were nice too, but every good thief knew it wasn`t the items you stole, so much as the crew you pulled it off with. That was the greatest present of them all.

"Come on, Kitty, we wouldn`t want to keep my adoring crowd waiting." Gabrielle winked, hooking herself up to the harness and jumping off the roof before her cousin could catch her. Kat could take the elevator after all, it wasn`t her birthday.

After a graceful landing, she untangled the harness and plucked a fresh drink out of Angus` waiting hand, as Hamish waved from inside, holding a wrapped vase-shaped object.

"Happy birthday, Gabby!"

She smiled, and pushed open the glass doors to join the party within. "Yes, it is."


End file.
